Сирина/Галерея
Главная тема «Дружба – это Чудо» CMC intro.png CMC in MLP theme version 3.png Первый сезон Приглашение на бал The ponies throwing Twilight up in the air S1E3.png Pinkie Pie singing S1E3.png Twilight gets party dropped S1E03.png Pinkie clues the other ponies in S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png The ponies start asking favors S1E03.png Птица Феникс Mrs. Cake talks to Princess Celestia S1E22.png Самый лучший вечер At the Gala background ponies 2 before S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 after S01E26.png Pinkie Pie --Gotta dance-- S1E26.png Pinkie Pie dancing at the Gala S01E26.png Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png Ponies at the gala S1E26.png Rarity and Blueblood at the garden S1E26.png Spitfire talking to a pony S1E26.png Gasp S01E26.png Lyrica upset S01E26.png Третий сезон Слишком много Пинки Пай Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Crowd discussing among themselves S3E3.png Pinkie Pie trying to get Twilight's attention S3E03.png Pinkie Pie needs Twilight's help S3E03.png Неспящие в Понивилле Rainbow Dash capturing coins in hoof S3E6.png Четвёртый сезон Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Summer Sun Celebration S04E01.jpg Ponies at the Summer Sun Celebration S4E01.jpg Третий лишний Twilight and Cadance walking together S4E11.png Гордость Пинки Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Cheese with Berryshine and filly Cheerilee S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich lifted into the air S4E12.png Честная сделка Crystal chalice cracks in Rainbow's hooves S4E22.png Crystal chalice breaks in Rainbow's hooves S4E22.png Unnamed filly terrified S4E22.png Эквестрийские игры Spike counts to -fourteen thousand- S4E24.png Spike counts to -twenty thousand!- S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Curtains about to open S4E25.png Пятый сезон Карта знаков отличия. Часть 2 Village ponies gallop out of the cave S5E2.png Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда Twilight Sparkle feeling offended S5E7.png Celestia laughing at Discord's jokes S5E7.png Rainbow Dash looking at Twilight S5E7.png Rainbow Dash -I think they're... jokes-- S5E7.png Pinkie Pie big grin S5E7.png Pinkie Pie talking excited at Maud S5E7.png Pinkie and Maud Pie -my favorite- S5E7.png Pinkie and Maud showered in watermelon bits S5E7.png Pinkie Pie -good one, Maud!- S5E7.png Crowd laughing at Discord S5E7.png Рарити идёт по следу! Ponies watching the aerial display S5E15.png Ponies watching the Wonderbolts fly S5E15.png Rainbow -This is the best thing ever!- S5E15.png Шестой сезон Добавь специй в свою жизнь Pinkie Pie and Rarity enter Canterlot S6E12.png Rarity leading a crowd to The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Pinkie letting ponies inside The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Saffron Masala --feel free to sample the food-- S6E12.png Saffron serving flat-noodle soup to ponies S6E12.png Saffron and ponies hear Zesty Gourmand enter S6E12.png Zesty Gourmand --keeping with the level of cuisine-- S6E12.png Zesty --nopony told you this place was acceptable!-- S6E12.png Zesty Gourmand --what hats to wear with which skirts-- S6E12.png Zesty Gourmand --a tragic look for a frizzy mane-- S6E12.png Rarity chastising Zesty Gourmand S6E12.png Pinkie Pie adding --and very strange!-- S6E12.png Rarity --very strange opinions about food-- S6E12.png Rarity --you like your food a certain way-- S6E12.png Rarity --they need to do the same-- S6E12.png Ponies cheer around Pinkie, Rarity, and Zesty S6E12.png Rarity --are you sure you wouldn't-- S6E12.png Rarity echoing Zesty Gourmand's words S6E12.png Pinkie, Rarity, and ponies speechless S6E12.png Pinkie, Rarity, and ponies overjoyed S6E12.png Pinkie Pie --nothing can stop the dynamic duo-- S6E12.png Pinkie and Rarity hug while surrounded by friends S6E12.png en:Serena/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей